In order to insure consistent and accurate bowling it is highly important that bowling alley lanes be kept immaculately clean and free from dirt and dust. Well managed bowling alley operators normally clean their lanes frequently. A commonly used means of cleaning bowling alley lanes is an apparatus which is pulled manually over the lane. The apparatus includes a roll of cleaning paper having a special composition which serves to attract dust as it is pulled over the surface of the lane. The cleaning paper is supplied from a roll and is wrapped around a takeup reel. Periodically the user is required to advance the takeup reel to move clean paper in position so that it engages the lane being cleaned.
While the device in current usage works satisfactorily, one problem is that it depends upon the memory of the user to advance the takeup reel otherwise dirty paper is exposed to the lane being cleaned and unless the user of the device is conscientious and remembers to advance the paper each time a new alley is to be cleaned, the possibility always exists that an alley will not be cleaned as thoroughly as is desired.
The present invention is directed towards a device for cleaning a bowling alley lane and includes means whereby the cleaning paper is automatically advanced so as to expose new cleaning paper each time the apparatus is used without requiring the operator to remember that the paper must be advanced.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved device for cleaning bowling alley lanes.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a device for cleaning bowling alley lanes including a roll of cleaning paper, a pad over which the cleaning paper is moved for engagement with the lane to be cleaned, a takeup reel to receive used paper thereon, a handle for use in pulling the device over the lane to be cleaned, and a ratchet means interrelating the handle and the takeup reel arranged such that each time the user moves the device to another lane to be cleaned the takeup reel is automatically rotated thereby insuring the advancement of clean paper over the pad.
These general objects, as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.